The House of Heroes
by Theia-The-Planet
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy. Percy is sent on a quest to England to gather more demigods. He goes to Frobisher-Smythe Academy and stays in Anubis House. He becomes the most liked guy. He sees an old friend and finds a new love. A new mystery is upon the Sibunas and Percy can't help but butt in. What will happen next? Who will he love? Who is the old friend? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Sorry, I haven't written in a loooooooooooooooooong time so sorry to all the people who followed me. This is just a short story, so yeah… enjoy!

Percy POV

I sighed. I new this was coming. Annabeth had gotten more distant by the second these past few days. I guess it started when my new half-brother came.

Flashback

_There was a girlish scream heard from the bottom of Half-blood hill. There was a boy who looked sixteen, charging up the hill with two dracanae chasing him. He was swinging a sword randomly and it just happened to hit the dracanae's neck and it burst into dust. He kept swinging and got really lucky, swiping the dracanae in half. Father appeared with a bright flash of light, looking extremely proud. The boy already seemed to know he was a demigod, because he was not surprised. He looked up toward Poseidon. "See father, no training at all and already I have defeated two monsters." He said. I was surprised to hear this because there was not normally another child of the big three. "Well done my son. You have proven yourself. You are now eligible to come to my palace without permission." Poseidon said. Now I was super surprised because no one and I mean no one, is aloud to go to Poseidon's palace without any trouble, not even me. And I was his favorite son. Or so I thought._

_I walked up to the top of the hill to introduce myself. I held out my hand. "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. Who are you?" He just stared at me. " I'm Ian, I'm the one and only son of Poseidon. Who are you? Some son of a minor god?" He questioned. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'I have an over egoistic, dick of a brother.' I put on a faqade of happiness and replied. "Your not the only son of Poseidon. I am one too." I said. He looked at me with a smug smile. He was about to say something when Annabeth walked up. "Hi I'm Annabeth. Who are you?" She asked. Ian smiled a smile way to big for my likening. "I am looking at one hot chick who needs me as their boyfriend and a good time." He said. She blushed. I growled. Nobody talks to Annabeth that way. "Actually, she's my girlfriend." I stated. Annabeth looked at me. " Oh Percy, don't be so rash. He's just your half- brother being friendly." She said while slapping me on the arm. ' a little too friendly,' I thought. She said bye to the both of us and walked away. Poseidon said his good byes and flashed. I turned to leave but couldn't step away before I heard Ian say "watch out Jackson. You got a whole other world coming your way its gonna be Hell."_

_I thought he was trying to intimidate me and trying to act all strong in front of the others but little did I know how wrong I was about that little comment._

_Flashback ends_

So yeah. I was wrong. First it was insults. Then framing me for things like pulling weeds from Katie's graden and putting hair dye in Drew's shampoo. Next came my friends an mentors except for Thalia and Nico because Nico was in the Underworld and Thalia was with the Hunters. Even Annabeth had fallen under his spell which was why it was no surprise to me why this was happening.

"Percy, we need to talk. I've been thinking and there's someone else who has been paying more attention to me and making me feel better than I usually do. It's Ian."

She said. "I'm not surprised Annabeth. I knew this was coming. Even after the twelve labors of Heracles wasn't enough even if it was a month ago. And for attention, Annabeth I been paying nonstop attention to you since the Titan war and I'm the hero of Olympus. What more would you want from me to be worthy of you. Do you know how hard I worked to get your mother to like me? Well, I'll tell you this now, if you want me later I'm not gonna be here because earlier today, Chiron came to me and gave me a quest to get more demigods in England. You never know what you've lost until it's gone. Goode-bye Annabeth. I hope to _not_ see you soon."

She stood there speechless as I walked towards my cabin to pack.

A/N: Soooooooo…. How was that? I'm reading the 'Adventures of Ulysses' in class write now but the story is actually about Odysseus so I don't know why they put his roman name on the cover instead of his Greek name. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT AU MEANS?! I DON'T KNOW! insert crying person here*

Don't worry, the Hoiuse of Anubis part is coming in the next chappie.

Please review!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yolo wassup peeps! Just a little chappie for all my wonderful and suprisingly anxious reviewers and for all the other people reading this. Disclaimer: I do not own anything..

Percy POV

As I walked to the Big House I saw Clarisse, who gave me a sympathetic look. I gave her a sad smile instead of my usual smirk. When I entered the big house, I saw Chiron playing pinochle with Mr. D. I waited for them to finish, but of course my ADHD got the best of me and made me interrupt because of my short attention span. " Chiron, sorry for interrupting but I need to get going to the airport. Are you sure Zeus is ok with this because last time I talked to him, he wasn't very happy." I said with apprehensiveness. "Percy, my boy, you will be fine. If he tried to zap you out of the sky, your father would have a fit and I'm sure some of the other gods would too." Chiron said with a swish of his tail. " And, if he did, he would lose the savior of Olympus. Who, helped him-no won him two wars." I blushed. Chiron seemed to be one of the only ones who actually still noticed me. "Thanks. Can you get Argus? I need to go or I'll be late." I replied. "he's waiting by the van. See you soon Percy! Have fun in England!" he said. I walked toward the vans near the hill. I took one last look over my shoulder, and ran down the hill, eager to put the place behind me.

Page break

In the airport terminal

"Flight number 205 to England is now boarding. Flight number 205."

When I heard the lady's voice over the intercom, I stood up from my seat and walked over to get in line to board. When I reached the counter, I saw the lady eyeing me. I personally don't know why. I handed the lady my ticket, passport, and boarding pass, who swiped them with her eyes and gave them back so I could continue my looong journey down the corridor a

nd into the airplane.

When I got to my seat, 32a, I pushed my duffle into the overhead compartment, but not before pulling out my ipod and headphones. I sat down in my seat, obviously not the window seat because that would make me nauseous. I gripped the seat waiting for the plane to take off. I heard loud shuffling coming down the aisle, considering that I had my headphones in. An extremely fat woman came to my row. "Hi," She said. "Are you gonna take the window seat?" I stared at her. I just couldn't get over the fact of how fat she was. I mean her stomach was _bulging_. ( 800 pound woman ) **(A/N: I have nothing against **_**large**_** people)**

I snapped out of my reverie and answered. "No, I'm afraid of heights." She gave a funny look, then tried to squeeze past me. She was stuck. Oh gods, this was going to be along flight…

Page break

The plane was finally in the air and the fat lady was sitting somewhere else because there was no way she could get to her seat even if I wasn't in my seat. The flight attendants had to use some sort of panel thing to get it out and don't ask me what it was called cause I have no idea.

As we flew higher and higher, I squeezed the seat harder and harder. I eventually fell asleep listening to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. I guess the time difference really hit me because I didn't notice when we landed and the flight attendants had to resort to shaking and yelling at me until I got up.

When I got off the airplane and into the terminal, I had to go to the baggage claim to get the rest of my stuff. Once I had all of my luggage, I hailed a cab to Frobisher-Smythe Academy. When I stepped out of the cab, I looked around in amazement. The school was HUGE! It had bright red brick structure and a brown roof with moss growing all over it.

When I put my head down to get my stuff, and when I came back up, a man was standing in front of me. "Hello, and welcome to Frobisher-Smythe Academy! I am Mr. Sweet, the principle. You will be staying in Anubis house. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where it is." Man, Principles give long speeches. "Thanks. I'm Percy Jackson." I replied. He walked me over to my 'house' while telling me about the history and all that boring stuff. I'm sure Annabeth would have enjoyed it. Sigh. Annabeth.

We finally made it to the front step. Well actually Mr. Sweet did and I was left behind dragging all my stuff. When _I_ made it to the front door, it was already open so I waltzed right in. well not actually waltzed because if I did that then I'd have to take ballroom lessons and have a dance partner that is a girl…. GAH! Stupid ADHD! So anyways when I _waltzed_ in, Mr. Sweet was talking to a woman, a funny looking man, and 9 teenagers who looked my age. I guess the funny looking guy told them to line up and introduce themselves because that was what they did. "Hi, I'm Amber Millington pleased to meet you!" I swear to the gods she winked at me… two other girls walked up. "Hey, I'm Joy and this is Patricia. She doesn't like newbies that much." They both smiled brightly and Patricia blushed a little and punched Joy in the arm when I smiled my famous _dazzling_ smile. The next girl introduced her self as Mara. When I smiled, she blushed tomato red. The last girl was a girl with light dirty blonde, wavy hair. "Hi, I'm Nina. What's your name?" she was the first person to actually ask me that question. And I thought british people were supposed to be hospitable and open. **(No Offence to British people)** "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." I said. "Weren't you the guy who was the cause of a wild man hunt because your step-dad blamed you for kidnapping your mom?" She asked. "The one and only, except for the fact that I didn't kidnap my mom." I replied.

She gave a small laugh and moved on. Next, the boys introduced themselves. There was Fabian Alfie, Jerome, and one last boy. I was quite surprised to see his face here. "Eddie?!" I asked. "Percy?!" "What are you doing here?! We said at the same time. "Well, my dad is the principle and my _Guardian_ couldn't take care of me anymore, so he sent me here." He answered. "Oh yeah…" I remembered. Let me explain. Eddie is a special demigod you could say. He is a son of Hermes with the blessing of Apollo, but that's not exactly why he's so special. He's special because his Father is Hermes and Mr. Sweet is his adoptive father and his mother is unknown but seemed to have been some sort of demigod from Egyptian mythology, because when he went to the Oracle one time to get a quest, he found out he was the 'Osirion'. I know. Confusing right?

We bro hugged and exchanged greetings, surprising the other house members. "So, I see you've already know Eddie. Lucky for you, you will be sharing with him and Fabian." The funny looking man said. "I am Mr. Victor Roudenmaare and you will address me as Sir or Victor. If you get into trouble, there will be punishments and I'm sure your classmates can tell you about them. Supper is at 6:30 and don't be late." And with that, he walked away, most likely to polish a knife or stopwatch or something. I really had no clue.

I followed Eddie into my new room and dumped my stuff onto the bed. I flopped next to my stuff and took a brief nap. When I woke up, I looked at my watch, seeing that it was 6:29, I rushed out of the room going in circles, not knowing where I was going. When I finally found the dining room, with no help from Eddie, thank you very much, I sat down in the first seat I saw, though I found it was a mistake because I sat between the most annoying, yet pretty girls in the house. Joy and Amber.

**A/N What do you think is going to happen?! I need at least 5 more reviews till I upload the next chappie! So get reviewin and ill cook some virtual cookies for y'all. Oh and sorry about the explanation about Eddie. It was confusing, I know. Ill try to fix it when I get the chance. (::) (::) (::) (::) **


End file.
